


For You, A Package of Love

by TransparentFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: #NarcianlovesGalle, Galle please come to Heroes, Gen, It's all an excuse, They discuss about Narcian and love etc.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentFlowers/pseuds/TransparentFlowers
Summary: Narcian receives a package delivered from Elise, only to have a hefty, encouraging discussion later on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing this just to get an excuse for people to start shipping Narcian with Galle. Also, I haven't played Fates so please forgive me if I got any aspects of Elise wrong.

Narcian was walking around the main halls of the castle as suddenly he heard someone call his name. "Narcian! Narcian? General Narcian~~? Where are you?" a happy-go-lucky voice called for him. That voice just so happen to come from the young princess of Nohr, Elise. "What is it, Princess Elise?" Narcian answered her. She was seen holding a wrapped package in her arms.

"Hey now, you're not one of my subjects so you can just call me Elise! Oh and, I have something for you delivered from your world!" she explained with her happiest tone. She handed it over to him. The package was covered with a violet colour and gardenia printed wrapping paper. Narcian unwraps the package to find a bouquet of pink flowers. "Flowers? What kind are they?" he asked Elise.

Elise closely observed the bouquet in his arms. "Hmm... They look like azaleas! In the language of flowers, they mean for one's lover to take care of themselves." she answered him with delight. Narcian began to shake a bit as he looked at who the azaleas were from. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLE!!!" Narcian screamed with his face red. "Wha-what's wrong? Why did you scream so loudly??" Elise fearfully asked him.

"These flowers are from someone I hate with a passion." Narcian angrily answers her. Elise looked at him sadly. "But, these flowers must mean that he loves you alot..." she tries to reason with him. "I could care less if he loved me with a passion. He  _obviously_ has some nerve to give me these flowers." he denies the thought. "Well then, tell me! What's he like? How does he act around you, huh? Tell me, tell me!" she pouted. 

Narcian turned away from her a bit. "... Well, he's very clingy. He'll always tell me to watch out for myself. He constantly says that I'm beautiful and.... He would stop coming after me when I'm on my bad side..." He began to rant but quickly fell down. "Just from the looks of that, I think you like him too Narcian." Elise said. "Rubbish! I would never have any sort of interest for him." he slightly blushed. The young princess giggled, "Hehe! You're blushing~! You're lying to yourself Narcian. And guess what? Lying is  **not** going to help you get any closer to him.".

"Then what do you suggest I do?" he asks her. Elise began to think. She nods her head as she suddenly had an idea. "Well, you have two options. One, you could go back to your world. via permission from Feh, to confess to him. Or two, you could simply wait for him to arrive." she suggested to him. "Option one sounds good, but option two could take a long time..." Narcian thought out loud.

" _Then go for option one_!" Elise sarcastically told him. "Well, I don't have any other choice, do I? Alright, I'll think about."  he smiled fondly at her. "You're quite good at match making, I must say." he added. Elise's face beamed. "D'aww~ your welcome! Besides, having a lover is quite benefiting, you know. And yeah, I get that a lot." she winked.

She was happy to help this man realize that he truly loved someone without even thinking. But then Elise suddenly remembered something "Er, Narcian, I do have one question to ask.". "Hm? Well, what is it?" he asked. "What does Galle look like?" she curiously questioned. Narcian described Galle as a tall, well built man with long, flowing blue hair.

He wore a headband that held a thick stream of of his hair to slightly obscure his right eye. He wore the more traditional armour for a Wyvern Lord. Galle's description amazed Elise. "Wow... He definitely sounds handsome alright! Oh, I can't wait to meet him sometime. Ah, I gotta go! Talk to you later Narcian!" she suddenly gave him a farewell. Narcian smiled cheerfully once again. 

"That princess is certainly something for her age."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, and I made a bit of an illustration of a more _postive_ Narcian and Elise to compliment this fic


End file.
